How to Save a Life
by LovelyxLittlexLauren
Summary: When Ziva decides to leave the team they feel abandoned. Needing to find another agent to fill the void Gibbs makes the decision to extend an offer to his younger cousin. Rachel Daniels is a single mother and agent Tony's age looking for a fresh start after her marriage fell apart. When Jethro contacts her about an open position on his team it couldn't have come at a better time.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

How to Save a Life

Chapter 1

Assembly Required

When Ziva takes the opportunity to lead her own separate team abroad the others feel abandoned. Needing to find another agent to fill the void Gibbs makes the decision to extend an offer to his younger cousin. Rachel Daniels is a single mother and agent Tony's age looking for a fresh start after her marriage fell apart. When Jethro contacts her about an open position on his team it couldn't be at a better time.

Rachel sat cross legged in the middle of the living room floor amidst several boxes some of which were already full of books, movies, and toys the latter of which belonged to her four year old. It was late but despite the hour there was no chance she was going to get any sleep. As she finished packing the last of the treasures she kept in the living room there was a subtle creak in floorboards behind her.

Ever since discovering that her husband was guilty of countless heinous crimes it was only natural for her to be on edge. When she whipped around ready to defend herself and the safety of her child, she found her son standing there clutching his stuffed Dalmatian. The statuesque agent ran a hand through her recently cut hair. It was naturally auburn resting right on her shoulders and she was used to it being almost at her elbows. The new look suited her but it would take some getting used to.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up so late?" Rachel unfolded her legs and stood. By then Evan had fully entered the room and allowed himself to be scooped up by his mother.

"I can't sleep…I miss Daddy…and I don't want to move." The little blue eyed blonde replied.

Rachel covered up a yawn and rubbed soothing circles into her child's back. "I know baby but Daddy to go away for a long time and we can't stay. It's just going to be you and me for a while."

The little boy in her arms sighed sleepily and held his stuffed puppy tighter. It was clear that he was too drowsy to argue. "Okay."

"Come on let's get you back to bed." Rachel suggested softly.

One cup of hot chocolate and a trip to the bathroom later Evan was tucked into bed for the second time. The child was sleeping soundly after a _Curious George_ story once everything else was out of the way. Rachel gently kissed his forehead as she left the room making sure that his nightlight was in working order before leaving the door open just a few inches.

At this point in the night all she wanted to do was sleep but with all that came to light recently it was a lost cause. Ever since her husband was caught she felt like she needed to look over her shoulder everywhere she went especially when Evan was with her. In her heart Rachel knew that there was nothing to fear with Ethan in custody but after discovering what he was capable of she had a difficult time believing he wouldn't do whatever it takes to see her and Evan again.

In Ethan's defense he had been the perfect husband and a loving attentive father which made leaving the home they created a tough situation. However Rachel was desperate to get away from the ruins and the memories, she longed for a fresh start for herself and little Evan. They deserved it after all they'd been through the last few months.

While preparing herself a cup of soothing tea the telephone rang startling her to the point of shattering the large Marine Corps emblazoned mug Ethan always used on her foot. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt a piece of the porcelain cut her shin. On the third ring Rachel retrieved the phone from where it was mounted on the wall.

"Hello?" It was a struggle to not sound irritated by the caller. Looking down she saw the blood running down to her ankle and swore under her breath as she grabbed the nearest dishtowel to stop the bleeding.

"Rach, it's me Jethro. I was calling to see how you're doing." The caller on the other end replied.

Rachel sighed as she listened to her cousin's familiar and somewhat soothing voice. "I've been better. How are you?"

There was a bit of static as Jethro sighed into the phone. "The same as you, kid."

Rachel chuckled softly to herself at the endearment. "Call to compare stories did you?"

"Actually, I called first to check on you like I said and to make an offer you can't refuse." There was a bit of humor in his tone but Rachel sensed he was serious.

"I'm listening." Rachel replied. Keeping the phone to her ear she made her way into the bathroom once the bleeding had stopped on her leg to clean the cut.

"I lost another agent a little while back my team has come to the decision that it's finally time to bring someone else in. I'm sure you can imagine the frustration I'm having with trying to find a suitable agent. Anyway, long story short I've been thinking about you. As I understand it you're intent on leaving San Diego." Jethro explained.

"I take it you've been talking to my mother." This was a statement of course rather than a question. Rachel had now made it back into the kitchen to pick up the broken pieces of the mug.

"Not directly no, I heard it from Dad and he's been speaking to Alice." Jethro answered.

"Oh, I see." Rachel returned. "What are you proposing exactly?"

"I thought it was fairly obvious but given what you're going through I'll cut you some slack."

Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't resist the urge to smile. "What do you want Jethro?"

"I want you on my team kid we could really use a head like yours." Jethro told her.

Rachel pretended to take her time thinking about it but in reality this was what she had been looking for all along. Okay, not exactly but she wanted a reason to be closer to home where she grew up without actually having to live with her mother.

"I suppose I could come and save your ass like I used to when we were kids." Rachel laughed.

Jethro joined in on the laughter and recovered after a minute. "When you were a kid you mean."

"Whatever old man…I'll take you up on that offer. It's just going to take a little time for me to find a place over there before I can make the trip." Rachel stated.

"How long do you think you're going to need?" Jethro wondered. He was more than willing to help in any way he could.

"Well for starters I'm going to have to find a house, preferably one close to a good school for Evan then we need time to move and get settled. That's assuming if I can manage to close a deal on a house in a short amount of time." Rachel was already feeling stressed just from the idea of it all.

"I've got a better idea kid, how about you and the little guy stay with me until you find something. I hate to say it but I need you as soon as possible but I don't want to rush you or make your head spin. Besides if you stay here then you can actually look at the properties available in person." Jethro offered the best solution he could.

Rachel took a few minutes to chew on the options. Just when Jethro was about to ask if she was still there she spoke up. "I appreciate it Jethro, more than you know but are you sure? I wouldn't want to put you out."

"I'm sure, don't worry about it. Just get here as soon as you can but do it safely alright and keep me updated. If you need anything don't hesitate to give me a call."

Rachel relaxed in the Lay-Z-Boy recliner that formerly belonged to Ethan. "Thank you Jethro, I owe you one."


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

How to Save a Life

Chapter 2

Can't be held responsible

Rachel was grateful that Ethan was able to sleep during the flight from San Diego to Chicago. When they landed in the Windy City she hated to do so but woke him gently. The small child whimpered at the disruption and glanced up at his mother looking less than pleased.

"I'm sorry baby but it's time to get off the plane. You can go back to sleep in a few minutes once we're on the next flight." Rachel explained.

Evan nodded and unbuckled himself then pulled his jacket on. Rachel handed him his backpack then double checked that they had everything they brought with them in their carry-ons. After stepping off the plane and into the Chicago airport Rachel bent down to pick up Evan and carried him on her hip.

Given that it was the weekend and the airport was packed Rachel didn't want to take any chances by letting her sleepy child walk around himself. On the way to the gate of the connecting flight to Washington DC Rachel spotted a group of Marines. Unfortunately there was no way to avoid them.

Rachel took a deep breath and bit her lip as she continued to move toward the men in uniform.

"Mama, they all look like Daddy." Evan observed which made her eyes sting. There was one Marine in particular that looked so much like Ethan it momentarily took her breath away.

As she passed by the crowd the whispers began almost instantly and she did her best to avoid all eye contact. She was successful in doing so until the Sergeant that resembled her husband gently took her by the arm.

Rachel was forced to give him her full attention and she held her breath as she looked him in the eye. The other men surrounding them went dead silent and Evan wrapped his little arms around Rachel's neck.

"Ma'am, may I escort you to your destination?" The Marine asked politely.

The gesture was completely unexpected especially after the scandal involving her husband. Rachel was silent but accepted the offer with a nod of approval and a nervous smile. The Marine guided her in the direction she was originally heading and once they were out of earshot of the group he spoke again.

"Mrs. Daniels-"

"Rachel…my name is Rachel." She replied firmly.

"Yes Ma'am…Rachel. My name is Matthew Carter I'm not sure how to tell you this but…I knew your husband. We served together in Iraq during my first tour. If it's any consolation he always spoke highly of you and this handsome kid right here." He paused to smile at Evan before looking to Rachel again.

Rachel wasn't sure of the appropriate way to respond to this information. Of course she knew that Ethan loved her and Evan but what he did and where he ended up as a result left her feeling broken and alone. "I don't know what to say." She admitted.

"You don't have to say anything Ma'am I just thought that you should know in spite of what happened I never knew a man who cared so much about his family or his country the way Ethan did. Please take care and if you need anything give me a call." He reached into his pocket once they were at the gate and handed her a card with his information.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered weakly her eyes filling with tears. She watched as the Marine nodded, shook Evan's hand, and left.

It was soon after that when the flight was called for final boarding. Rachel sighed heavily and tucked the business card into the pocket of her jeans before presenting her passes to the clerk and walking onto the plane.

During the second flight Rachel was beginning to feel drained while she watched Evan color. There was only a three hour time difference between California and The District but any type of travel was exhausting. The single mother attempted to sleep but found it was impossible with her mind working in overtime.

All she could think about was finding a suitable home for her and Evan and being part of a new team of agents. Those she had left behind at the San Diego office were sad to see her go but they understood her need for a fresh start. At least she would have Jethro in Washington which meant there was less need to worry about proving herself.

Fortunately Leon Vance previously determined that although she was stepping down from being a team leader her pay grade would remain the same. With any luck she would be able to find somewhere to live without overstaying her welcome in Jethro's house.

When they finally landed in Dulles airport Evan was itching to run around and stretch his legs. "Mama, can we go to the park?"

Rachel covered up a yawn as she carried him off the plane the same way she did in Chicago. "Let's get to Uncle J's first and then maybe we can go. Mommy's tired but if you behave I'll take you." She replied.

"Okay." Evan didn't bring it up again which made Rachel grateful. The little boy was well behaved more often than not and even when he wasn't a complete angel he was far more collected than most children.

Rachel made her way down to baggage claim with Evan in her arms. It was there that she found Jethro patiently waiting for them. When he smiled at them she nearly broke down right where she stood but she forced herself to stay strong for Evan's sake.

"Uncle J!" Evan exclaimed excitedly.

Rachel set him down and not a moment later he went running up to Jethro who scooped him up and embraced him.

"Hey Champ it's good to see you again." Jethro laughed.

Rachel approached them with a tired smile. Jethro put Evan down and gave Rachel a knowing look with his arms slightly open. Rachel sighed and responded by welcoming his comforting hug. They had always had a sibling quality relationship which in this case especially Rachel appreciated.

During the drive to Jethro's house Rachel enjoyed the scenery while Evan happily talked about all the things that excited him these days with Jethro. By the time they arrived there wasn't much left to discuss. Jethro helped with carrying their luggage into the house. The furniture and larger belongings that Rachel had packed before the trip were already in storage for when she managed to find a place.

For the time being they had everything they required for their stay. Once inside Rachel brought her bags to the larger of the two bedrooms that Jethro told her she could utilize. Meanwhile Jethro brought Evan's belongings into Kelly's old room.

When the task of bringing everything upstairs was complete Jethro found Rachel sitting on her bed with her face in her hands. While he stood in the doorway he cleared his throat and she glanced up at him like a mother whose world was just turned upside down.

For a long time they were both silent until Jethro entered the room and sat beside her. "If you need more time to get settled before going back to work I advise you to take it."

Rachel shook her head then rested it on his shoulder. "No…I can't take anymore leave time. I need to work, to concentrate on something other than Ethan. I need to get back into a routine, focus on Evan and my career."

"Only if you're absolutely sure, I don't want you going out into the field if you have any doubts. There are bound to be a majority of cases that remind you of him." Jethro replied worriedly.

Rachel took a deep breath allowing him to rub her back as she did so. "I'm ready Jethro, I promise you."

"I trust your judgment but if you change your mind I expect you to let me know the moment that happens." Jethro told her sternly.

Rachel smiled halfheartedly. "Yes Sir."

Jethro rolled his eyes at being referred to in such a way but knowing she was just teasing him he also grinned.

"Evan was asking about the park nearby that we passed on the way here. I'd be happy to take him myself if you want to get some sleep. Don't take this the wrong way but you look like hell. I can't introduce you to my team looking like a mess." Jethro smirked.

Rachel sat up and punched him in the arm. "You're such a Bastard." She laughed.

Jethro held up his hands and tried to appear innocent. "Hey, no offense I'm just looking out for you."

Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes. "Gee, thanks a lot." She replied sarcastically. In the meantime she kicked off her shoes and leaned back against the pillows.

Jethro stood after that and made to leave but paused in the doorway. "We'll be back before dinner. Should I grab a pizza or something on the way back?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'll put something together for us. The least I can do is cook and clean since you're letting Evan and I stay here. If you wouldn't mind leaving your keys to the truck I'll stop at the store for supplies."

Jethro nodded at the suggestion. "Sounds fair, this place could use a woman's touch anyway. I'll leave the keys on the kitchen table."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled tiredly and watched him close the door as he left. She listened to his muffled voice as he told Evan downstairs that they'd be going to the park. A few minutes later she heard the black and yellow Challenger pull away from the house. It wasn't long after that when she drifted off to sleep.

_ Rachel giggled like a schoolgirl as Ethan's breath tickled her neck as he held her firmly against his body. She felt him smile against her skin at the sound of her laughter then he made a trail of kisses along her jaw to her lips. They kissed long and hard until the need for air became too intense to ignore. _

_ Rachel bit her lip when she felt the effect the kissing had on him and looked lovingly into his eyes. "I missed you so much Ethan…I'm so glad you're home safe."_

_ Ethan smiled at his wife and playfully rubbed his nose against hers. "That makes two of us."_

_ Rachel leaned in to kiss him again but their lips barely touched before the telephone interrupted them. The redhead head growled in frustration and rolled away from Ethan to answer it. The caller identification screen didn't require so much as a single glance. At this hour it was more than likely work related if not family._

_ "Daniels." Rachel answered groggily. Meanwhile Ethan thought it was appropriate to mess with her by kissing along her neck and sliding a hand across her muscular abdomen. _

_ "Boss, there's been another murder same M.O. as the last ten. This time though it was two Marines instead of one." The voice on the other end replied. It was Rachel's senior field agent._

_ "What's the address?" Rachel inched away from Ethan and sat up, throwing the covers aside and reaching into the top drawer of the nightstand for a pen and paper._

_ "I'll text it to you right away Boss, I should also warn you that the director has been notified about this. You should expect a call from her sometime today during business hours." The agent explained._

_ Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her waist length hair. "I'll meet you at the crime scene Brian. Call Samantha and Gretchen. If this is anything like the last cases we'll need them too."_

_ "I'm on it." _

_ After the call ended Rachel received a text message on her cell phone of the location. Once she read it she set her phone aside and turned to Ethan. "Of all the nights for this to happen it had to be on our anniversary."_

_ Ethan shrugged and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Just go do what you do best baby. I'm on leave we'll have plenty of time to spend together."_

_ Rachel smiled in spite of having to leave him after being apart for so long already and leaned forward to kiss him once more. Begrudgingly she got out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, and departed from the house with her gear._

_ At the scene of the crime Rachel felt the chill run down her spine before even entering the premises. There were a number of neighbors crowding the area and police officers blocking them from getting too close. When she parked her beloved vintage Mustang at the curb Rachel could see that her team had already arrived. One of her agents was originally a West Coaster like herself and formerly an extended family member by marriage._

_ "Samantha, what have we got?" Rachel asked as she approached the brunette on the front lawn. _

_ Samantha Fielding was bent over the body of a female no older than thirty two years of age holding an NCIS issued digital camera. One more photo was taken before she stood and answered her superior._

_ "It's like Brian said when he called, same M.O. except this time there are multiple victims. Gretchen is inside now documenting the scene and Brian is talking to possible witnesses over there." Samantha gestured to the only male on the team who was speaking to a middle aged woman and her teenaged son near the back of the NCIS M.E. van._

_ "Where's the Doc?" Rachel asked._

_ "Taking a look at the other victim, she already gave me the go ahead to do what I need to here." Samantha told her._

_ "Finish up here and meet me inside. Have Brian stay out here and wait for Martha to transport our victims back to base." Rachel ordered._

_ "You got it."_

_ Inside the house was like a scene from a graphic horror film. There was blood splatter all over the walls and furniture, smeared into the carpets, and pieces of human flesh were scattered in various places. Fingers and toes of the victims were also found all over the place._

_ Rachel felt as though she might be sick not only from the sight but the awful smell of decomposition and coppery blood that came with it. The redhead located her third agent and the office Medical Examiner on the second floor._

_ When she entered the bedroom where she heard them speaking she was met with a disturbing but familiar sight. The second victim was also a female like the first however in this case she was barely recognizable as a human let alone a woman._

_ From the neck down she was without skin and her face was severely swollen and cut up. The deep slit in her throat was probably how she was killed much like the victims before her. The only victim thus far with different wounds was the female on the front lawn. For some reason unknown the killer decided instead to dismember her. The team went on the assumption that the killer was male due to the destruction and ability to take over a female in such a way but they weren't going to rule anything out yet._

_ As if the cases were not disturbing enough the lack of evidence leading them to the killer was shocking. Considering the amount of damage done in all cases Rachel was determined to find something, a hair, a fiber, a blood drop, any shred of evidence that would give the monster responsible an identity._

_ Rachel was careful not to disturb anything as she walked into the room and pulled on a pair of gloves as she did so. "Martha, did the victims put up a fight?"_

_ The middle aged Medical Examiner looked up from where she stood examining the body. "I won't know for sure until I do a full autopsy Rachel. However based on the mess I would say that they did try to protect themselves. Once we collect their fingers and scrape under the nails we may find DNA."_

_"How long have they been dead?"_

_"Not long...I'd say two hours, closer to three."_

_Rachel nodded that she understood then turned to Gretchen the youngest member of the team. It appeared that she had finished taking photos and measurements. The tall blonde looked pale though and Rachel feared the poor kid would be sick at any given moment._

"_Gretchen, get some air and water. I'll take over in here. Sam can help since she's on her way in anyway." Rachel advised. _

_Gretchen who was in her first trimester with her first child handed Rachel the evidence bags she was using and quickly left the room wearing an expression of gratitude for Rachel's understanding._

_It took hours before the scene was fully documented, by then most of the neighbors had retreated back into their homes to get ready for their own jobs. The Medical Examiner and her assistant had left to bring the bodies to autopsy. Gretchen and Brian returned to the office as well to get started on their findings leaving Samantha and Rachel to finish on their own at the house._

"_I'm surprised there hasn't been a media-frenzy by now." Samantha commented as she began packing up._

"_Ugh, please don't talk about reporters. I'm sure we'll be dealing with them soon enough as it is. I wouldn't be surprised if the office wasn't screening calls already." Rachel replied._

"_I'm sure the Director is going to have plenty to say about all of this." Samantha stated._

"_I agree." Rachel rolled her eyes as she headed outside._

_As they were leaving, the crime scene clean-up crew pulled up with a few local LEO's. Rachel informed them that the house was cleared and ready for them to get to work._

_Then just as Rachel and Samantha were loading the evidence into their cars to head to the office the superior's phone rang. Samantha closed her trunk and approached her boss to find out what the call was about._

_Rachel had turned pale after law enforcement told her that she needed to go to the hospital. The phone slipped out of her suddenly sweaty hand and shattered on the cold hard ground._

"_Rachel?" Samantha's brow creased in confusion as she watched her boss and close friend come undone. "Rach, what's wrong?"_

"_We finally have a suspect in custody." Rachel answered unable to look Samantha in the eye._

"_Who is it?" Samantha wondered. She could feel her heart pounding with anticipation._

"_It's…Ethan…he was shot by the victim thirteen's boyfriend."_


End file.
